


Bon Apetit

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk, Doggy Style, Food Kink, Forced Feeding, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Things get a little frisky in the kitchen~





	Bon Apetit

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe, first time writing food kink stuff, and I thought it suited Throk and whoever he ends up with well. You’ll see him with food in future fics just a heads up because I love this guy and I love writing about him, especially on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Enjoy!

Throk whined softly as he felt those claws rubbing over his abdomen soothingly. He was gripping on to the kitchen counter and panting softly as he pushed his hips back into C.G.’s, moaning softly.

When he’d come home tonight, he’d been very hungry and horny. He’d been working non stop and he just wanted to get rid of the built up stress and eat something…

He had not been expecting to see C.G. with all those sweets out in nothing but an apron and his legs crossed as he had been waiting for him.

And now here he was, naked, with plates of food surrounding him as he felt his mate thrusting into him slowly and deep.

“Hmmm…nnngh….haaa…..!” Throk blinked when he saw a meat tart held in front of him. His eyes almost lit up before he opened his mouth and purred as he ate.

“My my my, do you like my cooking that much?” He stroked a claw down Throk’s spine purring soft as he angled his hips to hit against the other’s spot. He hummed softly, “I wouldnt think so considering how thin you are…”

That earned him a quiet grunt and a whine when he reached out and pulled more food to feed Throk as he slowly starts to thrust into his pretty beta mate harder.

C.G, smiled and chuckled as he heard a high pitched whine as he watched him eat the cake—third slice of the night actually!—while he fucked him.

“Let’s fix that a little shall we?”

Throk blushed and swallowed the cake. His stomach gave a small growl before another sweet is pushed to his mouth. He grunted as he opened his jaws to eat more….and almost choked at the amount of pudding being poured in his mouth. He grunted as he managed to slurp it down.

“Mmmmghhh….!” He jumped when C.G. covered his mouth to keep it in.

“Swallow it. Come on now you can do better than that, Commander Throk.”

He smirked as he sliced a bigger piece of the cake he’d made and slowly presses it into Throk’s mouth, eyes narrowed at him. Throk tried to slowly down, tried to bite off at lease half…..

“Come on now…..you need a little more meat on your bones now dear..”

Throk choked slightly, and whimpered. He jerked a moment, and took in a deep breath before he slowly chewed the food and swallowed it down thickly.

“Mmmm….please…..” he whispered hoarsely as his thighs shook. The mix of flavorable foods, and the hot pleasure running through him was practiclally fusing together into a wonderful sensation….until his stomach started to protest.

C.G. shushed him and gently rubbed his mate’s stomach and kissed Throk’s shoulders gently, “Shhhhhhh…..breathe now honey…..it’s ok…it will pass….”

Throk whined and clawed slightly at the counter, as his ears lowered. Oh it huuuuurts…..! But he also still felt goooood….!

Especially at the soft slap of his mate’s skin as his movements continued to increase a bit. Throk shivered and started purring deeply, blushing happily as he he shivers. He forgot the way his stomach was cramping if just for a moment….

He grunted when more food was pushed towards him.

“Come on. Eat all of it and I’ll give you a nice treat….” C.G.’s movements slowed as he smirked down at the other, “After all, only good boys who finish their meals get to have a treat after them.”

Throk turned and glared slightly, pouting…before he took the food in his mouth, licking lightly at the claws to get the sweet frosting off them,

He gasped and arched back whimpering a bit.

“Eat up darling,” C.G. moved down and nibbled his neck lightly.

“I want to get you nice and full before you cum….”


End file.
